callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher
The M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher is an American Variant of the South African Milkor MGL and was designed in the 1980s to increase the fire-power of the average infantry man. Firing a range of projectiles including pepper spray, Thermobaric and HEAT Rounds the usual projectile fired is a 40x46mm grenade. A full magazine for the M32 consists of six grenades which can be fired within a few seconds providing a greater rate of fire then single shot launchers such as the M79 Grenade Launcher and throw Frag Grenades. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame Campaign The first appearance of the M32 MGL is in the campaign is in the level Recent History where a single launcher can be found in the armory of the Shadow Company Frigate the USS Triton. It is recommended that the player pick up this weapon as they leave the ship as it can easily deal with enemies armed with Riot Shields. The M32 returns in The Raven’s Trail in the hands of the South African Mercenary Coalition and is used to harass the player as they hunt for Alexander Clarke. Later in the level Amazon used a M32 MGL, probably loaded with HEAT Rounds, to take out a pair of Casspir APCs. The M32 MGL also appears in the Barrier of Spears once again wielded by South African Mercenaries and is used to damage Onyx’s stolen Casspir. The weapon is also available to destroy a Eland Armored Car although the availability of the MILAN AT Launcher makes it a second ranked weapon for this task. The final appearance of the M32 MGL is in the level Confidential Material being used by Shadow Company to assault the Main Data Center as Captain Price and Soap steal some important data. Multiplayer The M32 MGL is available in Multiplayer by activating the Heavy Weapons Drop Kill-streak, although it can also be delivered in the Care Package and Emergency Airdrop streaks as well. In the Heavy Weapons Drop the player has a 40% chance of getting the M32, with a 50% chance of acquiring the M249 SAW and a 10% chance of acquiring the RPO-Z Shmel. Once acquired the player has six shots before the weapon runs dry but can restore two grenades every time they use the Scavenger Perk and will receive a maximum of twelve grenades if they receive an ammo crate from an Emergency Airdrop or in the Weapons Cache Multiplayer Mode. The main weakness of the M32 MGL is the long reload time, around 5.2 seconds, although it does benefit from reload cancelling. When using the M32 MGL the player must remember that the projectiles fire in a straight line with a slightly decaying trajectory, in comparison to the Thumper’s ability to bounce. In addition the rounds detonate as soon as they contact a hard surface, be that a player, wall or vehicle, unless it’s in the first 10m of flight where it acts as a big bullet. This straight fire ability, as well as it’s reasonably large magazine, makes it a deadly weapon against kill-streaks with the ability to shoot down a Little Bird in a single shot and the attack helicopters and the Harrier in two to three shots. In dark environments the player can activate the M32s Illuminated Scope that acts in a similar fashion to the Night Vision Goggles and shares their weakness to sudden flashes of light. Trivia The M32 MGL in The The Raven’s Trail and Barrier of Spears should be labeled as the Milkor MGL as it would be unlikely that the South Africans would buy the American version of a local weapon. Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Weapons Category:Launchers